Just a Kiss
by Rue-xx
Summary: A SongFic inspired by Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss." Hope you like it. Twitter Prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes, guys. Remember, this is my first time writing something like this so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, just the plot of this fic.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I sighed, frustrated. Dimitri had been avoiding me lately and the only time we ever talked was during Practice, and that too only when he gave me an instruction or corrected my technique. He barely even touched me, and had me working on my precision and staking.

It was infuriating.

And, it was all my fault; ever since I'd kissed him – that damned kiss – in the gym and he'd told me that would never happen again. True to his word, he'd cancelled Practice for a couple of days, but they'd been restarted for a few days now, because the Ski Trip had been delayed.

And, lately, Tasha had been coming along with him to our practices to 'watch', as she claimed, but she mostly just distracted Dimitri. And that hurt me even more; it was almost as if he _wanted_ to hurt me.

I still refused to believe he'd moved on, though.

Why else was he afraid to touch me? Hesitant to be near me, alone.

I shook off my dark and uncertain thoughts; today was the last day in St. Vladimir's before we all flew to Idaho for the Ski Trip, and so Kirova had arranged for a Bonfire.

Lissa had convinced me to sing on stage, and I had agreed on the condition that I picked the song. Not because I wanted to please her, no; I agreed because I wanted to sing to Dimitri, to tell him all that I couldn't say – for a lot of reasons.

I sighed, yet again, and changed out of my sweaty gym clothes into loose sweatpants and a tank top, on my way to Lissa's room, so she could 'Make me look fabulous enough for a Broadway Stage', her words, not mine.

After what felt like hours of Lissa screaming at me to sit still, having hair spray nearly make me blind and a few pokes and prods later – I was ready, and…Wow, Lissa had a gift.

She'd made me wear a dress a she bought; it wouldn't have been my first choice, but it did look pretty good.

It was a sleeveless, pale pink dress, with a lacy, embroidered look, just brushing the knees. The lower half was sectioned in a way that looked like layers of fabric were overlaying each other, and the waist of the dress had an over lay of black lace, beginning just below the bust, and ending at the beginning of my hips, the black lace was intricately designed and had a silk bow, tying off at the right side, with the ends trailing off fashionably. Overall, it seemed casual, yet elegant.

And, paired off with natural shades of makeup and nude lip-gloss, with my hair hanging around my face – with a few pulled back in a complicated braiding technique – and black heels…Well, I'd like to Dimitri's reaction.

While I was examining myself, in excruciating detail, Lissa had gotten ready in a pale green dress, slightly similar to mine, and had put her hair up in an elaborate up-do.

Seeming satisfied with her appearance, Lissa yanked me out of the room along with her – who would've thought a Moroi had the strength? However, she promptly forgot about me as Christian made his way up to us. I didn't mind, really, I wanted to be alone so I left them be in their own perfect little world.

A few minutes later, Kirova showed up on stage and said a couple of words I couldn't have been bothered to pay attention to and the Bonfire was lit. It was truly spectacular, seeing how they built up the anticipation step by step till finally the flame in the middle was lit.

But, I lost interest after a while. I just wanted to go back to my room and sulk, no matter how weak that was; I just didn't feel all that good right now, I felt lonely and rejected.

Still, I stayed because I had promised Liss I'd sing, and I would keep my promise to her. Which is why, after a few performances by others, I'm making my way up to the stage.

Reaching the mike, I swivel and face the crowd, giving them my 'man-eater smile' and starting,

"Hey, guys. So, I'm up here tonight because – well, aside from the fact that my best friend forced me – I wanted to dedicate a song to someone who means a lot to me and -"

But I got cut off but someone in the crowd,

"Who is he?"

I hesitated, but didn't let it show, simply shrugging it off,

"Someone special to me, he may not even be here but well, if he is…I hope he gets my message. So, here goes -"

Clearing my throat, I begin to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this is short but it had to be for the next chapter - in DPOV ;) - to make sense.<strong>

**Hope you guys like it. Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here you have it guys. This Chapter goes out to SarahBelikova99 - because she was the first to review. ;P**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Vampire Academy and Just A Kiss belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead and Lady Antebellem (respectively)**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Dimka, come _on_!" Tasha insisted as she pulled my arm, dragging me to the Academy's bonfire. Today was, technically, my night off from patrol duty, and Tasha was determined to take full advantage of that.

"We're already late. We're gonna miss the fire and performances." She continued, "And, if you don't hurry, we'll miss out on the food; Alberta told me they got Chinese."

Now, Tasha's enthusiasm was something I was used to so her persistence didn't really bother me. Her last comment, though, it made me shift awkwardly as I followed Tasha; the mention of missing food and Chinese at that, made my mind immediately conjure up an image of Rose and I found myself smiling involuntarily.

Of course I didn't notice I was smiling until Tasha smacked my arm playfully, "You're finding this amusing, huh? Well, you're gonna have to make it up to me when me miss out on most of the event." Her voice dropped lower with a suggestive tone and I felt uncomfortable again, unsure of how to respond. I had always thought of her as a friend.

But then she leaned back, "Now, come on. I need to talk to Christian." With that, she headed forwards. After a few moments of standing there, I sighed and followed the path she had been walking on.

Upon arriving, I was instantly confronted by Alberta, "Belikov, I didn't know you were coming. Well, this is just as well since Emil had to fly to Court a few hours ago. Why don't you go patrol the back grounds? Make sure none of them wander off."

After nodding to Alberta, I moved to the back and noticed Tasha make her way over to me with Christian and Vasilisa in tow, but no Rose. I don't know why but that bothered me; I had been looking forward to seeing her, even if I wasn't going to talk to her.

"Well, there you are!" Tasha exclaimed, putting her hand on my arm and moving it up and down. She seemed to forget about her nephew and his girlfriend, but they didn't seem to mind, seeming distracted by the melody that had started,

"Oh, I thought you were gonna bail -" Tasha's voice faded into the background as I heard the most mesmerizing voice.

It was the voice of an angel, it was the voice that haunted my dreams and made me want to lose control. It was the voice of my beautiful Roza as she began singing,

_Lying here with you so close to me,_

Just the sound of her voice had me enchanted as I looked towards the stage spotting her. She looked breathtaking in that dress and the embers behind her lit up her form giving her an almost otherworldly look. I'd never seen anything that could even remotely compare to her beauty.

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe,_

My breath caught; it was almost as if she was singing about us, to me.

_I'm caught up in this moment, _

_I'm caught up in your smile,_

Rose looked up and sang this with a soft smile; even though she smiled more often than I did, the sight always had an effect on me.

She bit her lip in anticipation as there was a slight pause for melody.

_I've never opened up to anyone,_

_It's so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms,_

It was almost as if she was signing my heart out because that was exactly how it was with me every time Rose was involved.

Her eyes seemed to find me as she sung the next lyric,

_But we don't need to rush this,_

_Let's just take it slow,_

_Just a Kiss on your lips in the Moonlight,_

It was as if she was silently asking me a question through her eyes and song,

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

My mind flashed back to that day in the gym, filled with burning animal passion and desire.

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No, I don't wanna push too far,_

I understood where she was coming from; no matter what her feelings, Rose couldn't cross a line because I was still her mentor. The underlying pain in her voice ever since she met my eyes, though, made me want to reassure her.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

If only she knew that my shot was dead-on. Rose was it for me, she was my _one_.

_So, baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss Goodnight,_

Rose looked away as the melody followed, but my heart ached painfully as I noticed the pain in her eyes. Seeing her like that and knowing I was the cause of it killed me, especially since I didn't know how to make it better.

_I know that if we give this a little time,_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find,_

But I didn't wanna lose more time and risk someone else whisking her away. I'd already found the love I had been so sure I would never find.

_It's never felt so real, No it's never felt so right,_

No, it hasn't Roza, No it hasn't.

_Just a Kiss on your lips in the Moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

But what could I do that would show her that I loved her?

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No, I don't wanna push too far,_

I didn't wanna lose her, I'd only just found her,

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

No, I couldn't lose her, I loved her, and I needed her.

_So, baby, I'm alright with just a kiss Goodnight,_

I followed her eyes to my left, seeing Christian and Lissa kissing softly. Rose averted her eyes to the floor, but not before the saw the pain and happiness in them.

_No, I don't wanna say Goodnight,_

_I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams,_

She looked up at me as she sung that, letting the melody take over as we locked eyes. I only hoped she could see the love I had for her in my eyes and I felt a painful tug as she looked away, singing.

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Tonight; I had to do something tonight to show her that I care, that I love her.

_Just a Kiss on your lips in the Moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No, I don't wanna push too far,_

How can I get her to understand my feelings? Her words that day in the gym had hurt when she claimed that I didn't care about her. How could she think that?

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

Could I really let her think that? Could I live with myself if I let her go?

_So, baby, I'm alright, _

But, I won't be alright. It would kill me, seeing her with someone else as he touched her, kissed her. My jaw clenched slightly at the mere thought.

_Ooohh…Let's do this right,_

_With just a kiss Goodnight,_

A soothing melody followed and Rose closed her eyes, almost as if she was trying not to cry.

_With a kiss Goodnight,_

_Kiss Goodnight,_

Her eyes met mine as she sung the last verse and I understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! 15 reviews and I update tomorrow! ;)<strong>

**Love you guys. XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I am so sorry about that. But, I had a lot of personal stuff going on, still do, but it's getting better. So, I just need a little time to adjust, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the finale! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

As I sung the last verse, looking at Dimitri, I had to resist the overwhelming urge to burst into tears. Afterwards, I forced my Man-eater smile and walked down the stage, immediately running into a flash of red hair.

"Hey, Hathaway. You didn't have to declare your undying love for me in front of the whole school, you know. All you have to do is ask and I'll kiss you." Mase joked, pretending to lean down and try to kiss me.

I smiled half-heartedly and pushed his away. Mason frowned, hurt, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mase. I just – it's just – I.."

"It's okay. I understand. Now, tell me. Who's the one you really sung for?" I could see the underlying sadness in his eyes but there was also acceptance. That made me feel slightly better, maybe Mase was moving on.

_So was Dimitri_, a voice sounded in my head and my mood plummeted further.

"No one in particular," He started to protest but I cut him off, "Hey, could you cover with Lissa and the Guardians for me? I don't feel like hanging around down here."

I looked at him pleadingly and eh complied, shaking his head ruefully, "Alright, but I'm hoping Lissa knows why you're sad. I don't want to have to deal with her wrath. I swear, it's the only thing you two have in common."

I laughed and shoved him playfully, "You know you love me," I teased, but his eyes turned serious.

"I do, you know."

"Mase -"

"No, Rose, Listen. I love you, I thought I was _in _love with you, but I was wrong."

"Ooohh…Ashford's growing up. So, who's the lucky lady?" I asked, wiggling my brows. I was genuinely happy for him, I mean, sure I loved how he doted on me but it warmed my heart that I wouldn't hurt him anymore. Mason deserved to be happy.

"Oh, I, Uh -" His cheeks flushed and the deep crimson spread out his face, looking as fiery as his hair.

I chuckled and was about to tease him some more when I caught a flash of brown leather in my far periphery. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly leaned in to kiss Mase's cheek and after warning him that I'd grill him for sure tomorrow, I made a beeline for the Dhampir dorms and raced up the stairs to my room, exhaling only after I was within the confines of my room.

I didn't want to face Dimitri. I couldn't take his rejection. It'd break whatever was left of my being. So, I slid down the door and closed my eyes in agony, letting a tear slip out.

**DPOV**

I watched as Rose smiled forcefully at the crowd and made her way off the stage. I had to get to her; I had to talk to her. Her performance had awoken a renewed fire within me.

I couldn't just sit by and ignore my feelings for Roza. Sure, I couldn't profess my love for her from rooftops but I had to show her how much she meant to me. I needed her to know before it was too late.

With newfound resolve, I discarded my morals and principles aside – something that felt this right and natural surely couldn't be wrong – not caring what anyone would think if – no, _when_ – we made our relationship public.

I'd been so consumed with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the three pairs of eyes trained one, expectantly.

"Wow, Dimka. Never thought I'd see the day when someone would catch you off guard." Tasha laughed and brushed her hand up and down my arm. I briefly wondered what it would be like to have Rose caress my arm like that.

Shaking away my thoughts, I forced at smile and excused myself,

"I'm sorry, but I need to see Guardian Petrov about a serious matter that has come to my realization; if you could excuse me."

Tasha pouted in protest, but it was ineffective. Only one person could break my resolve and I was on the verge of losing her. So, ignoring her, I made my way over to Alberta, who was already looking at me expectantly,

"Yes, Dimitri?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Guardian Petrov, I was, um, I was wondering if-if you could, uh, relieve me of my duties for the rest of the-the event," I stuttered out nervously.

I was rarely at a loss for words, if ever, but Rose somehow had that effect on me, even when she wasn't there. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Alberta didn't excuse me. I mean, I'd go to Roza no matter what, but I still wanted to clear it with the Head of Guardians.

"Of course, Guardian Belikov. Might I ask what is of so much importance, though, that you're willing to jeopardize your duty?"

I flinched involuntarily at that, my mind flashing back to Ivan's funeral.

"I just have something to tend to," I said evasively and after nodding briskly to her, scanned the crowd for my beloved, hot-headed student.

I spotted her standing next to Ashford – he was a remarkable Novice, with great potential, but his infatuation with my Roza made me have a profound dislike for the boy. I frowned and made my way over to them.

I froze, however when Roza laughed lightly and leaned in to press a kiss to Ashford's cheek, murmuring something to him and walking away.

My heart shattered at the sight. It couldn't be, could it? No. She couldn't have moved on already, could she? No, No, No, _NO!_ It couldn't be too late. I didn't lose my Roza. I didn't, did I?

My body slightly trembled at the prospect and my throat tightened. No, I couldn't let this happen. Even if she had – my heart clenched at the thought and I closed my eyes I agony, clenching my fists – moved on, I had to at least tell her how I felt; even if it wouldn't make a difference.

Drawing a deep breath, I made my way to the Dhampir dorms and rushed up the stairs with heavy steps. As I reached her door, my heart beat painfully in anticipation and fear.

I had to do this, and I knew just the way to do it. I just hoped my interpretation of what I saw was wrong and that I hadn't lost my Roza.

I raised my hand to knock, trembling slightly. After a few agonizing moments, the door opened to show my beautiful Roza with a resigned expression on her face and thin mascara tracks down her cheeks. The sight broke my heart, but gave me some hope.

Without even looking around as a precaution, I cupped her face and bent down, tasting her luscious lips. I felt more than heard her gasp against my mouth. I almost pulled away, hurt that she didn't respond but felt my insides ignite as she drew herself closer and responded a few moments later.

Moving my hands down, I cupped her thighs and lifted her off the ground slightly and moved inside her room, without breaking contact.

Once inside, I moved to the general direction of her bed and sat down cautiously, finally pulling away from her and resting my head in the curve of neck, inhaling her natural sweet minty scent and tangling my hands in her beautiful long locks.

My heart warmed when Rose didn't push me away but wrapped her arms more firmly around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

We stayed like that for a while, and then I pulled away to look into Roza beautiful brown eyes, shimmering with hope, uncertainty and an emotion I vaguely read as Love. The latter gave me such happiness and relief that I nearly cried.

Finally, she broke the silence, "But, wh -"

I cut her off by kissing her quickly but passionately, "I know it's not a kiss in the moonlight, and I'm sorry for that. But, I want you to know how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. Roza, I love you."

I held my breath as I finally said the words that'd been haunting me for a long time now; smiling when she placed her hand on my cheek and whispered her love for me to me as I leant into her touch.

_THE END~!_

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Tell me what you think! ^_^<strong>


End file.
